VIXX KINGDOM'S
by Lie Otter
Summary: Chapter 2 UP. Hanya sebuah cerita fantasy. VIXX. LeoN. RaKen. K diawal. Chaptered
1. Prolog

_**VIXX Kingdom's**_

 _ **All member VIXX & other's**_

 _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, a little bit humor**_

 **K – M**

 _ **BL, AU, Chaptered**_

 **Hanya plot dan cerita ini milik saya**

 **0000000000000**

 _ **~ Prolog ~**_

 **0000000000000**

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu melangkah dengan santai melewati taman, hari sudah sore sekali dan dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Menjadi siswa junior tingkat akhir memang susah, harus ikut bimbingan sana-sini untuk lulus. Banyak di drop dengan soal-soal ujian yang sangat memuakkan, dan hari ini adalah puncaknya untuk remaja tinggi berkulit itu. Dia melarikan diri dari semua kegiatan yang membuatnya muak setiap harinya, berjalan tak tentu arah dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat. Bahkan semua komentar yang dilayangkan padanya hanya dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Huh… apa urusannya dengan mereka? Bukankah mereka pernah menjadi siswa junior? Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau menjadi siswa tingkat akhir junior itu melelahkan… ck!".

Itu adalah kalimat gerutuan terpanjang yang pernah dikeluarkannya sepanjang umurnya, sesungguh dia hanyalah anak yang sangat pendiam dan minim ekspresi. Bahkan semua temannya di Sekolah mengira dia selalu marah setiap harinya, lebih parahnya ada yang menganggapnya bisu karena jarang berbicara.

Jung Taekwoon namanya, remaja sekolah yang tengah berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Berkulit putih dan tinggi, mempunyai mata yang tajam yang sangat mengerikan saat dia menatap marah, bibir tipis yang jarang sekali tersenyum bahkan berbicara, rahang tegas dipadukan dengan wajah tampan yang membuatnya tampak perfect. Pintar, sangat pintar malah.

Sret

Tep

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, dia menatap kebawah. Alisnya menukik tajam menemukan anak kecil yang memegangi celananya dan menatapnya memelas.

Tap

Ditampiknya dengan kasar tangan anak tersebut, wajahnya berubah panik saat mendapati anak kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bergetar.

"Ya yah! Jangan menangis!".

"HUWAAAAA…".

Taekwoon kelimpungan sendiri saat anak kecil itu menangis keras ketika mendengar suaranya. Taekwoon berjongkok dan menatap anak tersebut tajam. "Ish… jangan menangis bocah!".

"HUWAAAAA…".

Bukannya berhenti anak tersebut malah menangis semakin keras, bahkan sekarang si anak sudah berguling-guling di tanah.

"Aigo… gendonglah adik mu bocah!".

Taekwoon hendak menyahuti ucapan tersebut namun urung saat menyadari banyak mata yang melihatnya. Dengan gerutuan kasar dalam hati dia mengangkat anak kecil itu dan menggendongnya, membawanya menjauh dari kerumuman tersebut. _Sial! Mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengan bocah sial ini!_.

 **0000000000000**

"Jadi siapa nama mu?".

Disinilah Taekwoon sekarang, setelah membawa si bocah sial menurutnya menjauh dari kerumunan. Dibawanya bocah kecil itu ke apartemennya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, dia memang masih sekolah namun dia sudah tinggal jauh dari kedua orang tuanya sejak kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama.

Orang tuanya?

Ahh… sebenarnya mereka tinggal di Jepang dari beberapa tahun yang lalu karena urusan bisnis, Taekwoon yang memang betah di Negara sendiri meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di Korea saja. Keinginannya terkabul bersama dengan apartemen mewah yang diberikan padanya.

"Yeoni".

Taekwoon mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar suara kecil itu keluar, "Yeonie?".

Anak tersebut mengangguk dengan imutnya, bibirnya masih terus menyedot susu yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon tadi. Oh… ayolah, Taekwoon memang kesal di awal tadi, namun dia tak tega juga melihat anak kecil itu tak berhenti menangis. Diberikannya susu dan sepiring cake baru anak kecil yang menurutnya sial itu akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Um… Yeoni… hehehe," Taekwoon melengos mendengar tawa renyah si anak.

"Ck! Yeoni siapa bocah? Kemana kedua orang tua mu? Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?".

"Eoh?".

Taekwoon mengusap rambutnya kasar saat mendapati wajah polos dan bingung Yeoni. Dia menatap si bocah dengan frustasi, "Baiklah… sekarang beri tahu aku siapa nama lengkap mu?"

"Yeoni".

"Ck! Itu bukan nama lengkap BOCAH!".

"Hiks… hiks…".

"Aigoo…," Taekwoon mendesah kasar saat Yeoni malah menangis, mungkin dia terlalu keras tadi. Ditatapnya lagi si bocah yang bahkan air matanya sudah menets itu. "Maaf kan aku, sekarang beri tahu aku siapa kedua orang tua mu agar aku bisa mengantar mu pulang".

"Hiks… Yeoni datang dari sana".

Taekwoon memandang pelafon rumahnya saat tangan mungil itu menunjuk ke atas, dahinya mengernyit bingung dan tawa frustasinya hampir saja keluar saat menyadari maksud bocah di depannya. "Jangan bercanda bocah! Kau ingin bilang kalau kau berasal dari langit dan dibuang ke bumi oleh kedua orang tua mu begitu?".

Bocah lugu di depannya itu mengangguk dengan senang dan antusias membuat Taekwoon semakin kasar mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ditatapnya lagi si bocah dan menghela nafas pelan, meredakan amarah yang mulai berkumpul di dadanya. "Nah… adik manis, sekarang katakan kepada ku siapa nama mu? Di mana rumah mu? Siapa nama kedua orang tua mu? Katakan ne?", pintanya dengan lembut, berusaha memasang senyum di wajah kakunya.

"Yeoni datang dari sana, dari istana sana. Saat Yeoni tengah jalan-jalan sama Hyukkie samchon, Hyukkie terjatuh di tempat tadi, Yeoni sudah di sana lama dan ketika melihat hyung tampan lewat Yeoni mengikuti hyung tampan… hehehehe".

Taekwoon hanya bisa bengong mendengar cerita fantasi ala bocah menyebalkan di depannya ini. Tatapan matanya berubah menajam dan terfokus ke wajah polos di depannya, "Katakan siapa orang tua mu!".

Yeoni yang melihat perubahan pada hyung tampannya jadi takut, anak kecil dengan dua telinga kucing itu mengeratkan pegangannya ke bantal sofa. "Kennie umma sama Lavi appa".

"Huh?"

"Ish… hyung tampan pabbo," si bocah langsung beralih menjadi kesal setelah melihat wajah melongo Taekwoon. "Nama appa Yeoni itu Kennie umma dan nama appa Yeoni itu Lavi appa".

"Uh? Huh?... Kennie umma dan Lavi appa?", anggukan antusias bocah di depannya membuat Taekwoon melempar badan lelahnya ke lantai. "Terus bagaimana aku menemukan milayaran manusia bernama Kennie umma dan Lavi appa? Arrggggghhhh…!".

Yeoni menatap Taekwoon dengan mata besarnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu. "Hyung tampan sepertinya sedang senang… hehehe," kekehnya ringan dan kembali menyedot susunya dengan riang, sesekali tangannya mencuil kecil cake miliknya. "Hyung tampan baik, aku suka".

 **0000000000000**

"Mwo? Kau sengaja meninggalkan Yeoni di bumi chagiya?", anggukan dari istrinya membuat raja langit itu mengusak kasar rambutnya. Anak semata wayang mereka ditinggalkan sang istri tercinta di bumi, dan sumpah demi rambut panjang para tetuah langit itu semua hanya karena sang istri terobsesi pada bocah bumi.

"Aish… jangan berlebih Larva mesum, Yeoni akan baik-baik saja bersama dengan Taekwoonie. Kau bahkan sudah melihat sendiri dari kaca starliht ini!".

Raja langit yang sangat tampan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan mendekap sang istri dengan erat. Ohh… andai saja dia tau kalau ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri yang menaruh sang anak di bumi, tamatlah riwayat mu Sanghyuk.

VIXX Kingdom's adalah sebuah kerajaan kecil yang berada di antara langit dan bumi kota Seoul, kerajaan kecil yang kasat mata bagi manusia bumi. Kerajaan yang sangat makmur dengan di pimpin oleh raja muda yang sangat baik. Raja muda yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Wonshik itu memang meminta kepada seluruh penjuru kerajaan untuk memanggilnya Ravi, sedangkan istrinya yang bernama Lee Jaehwan meminta dipanggil dengan nama Ken. Ravi mempunyai dua adik kembar yang bernama Kim Sanghyuk dan Kim Kim Hyunwoo, kedua adiknya yang bahkan sangat kurang ajar padanya itu sangat di sayanginya. Hanya kedua adiknyalah keluarganya yang tersisa, kedua orang tua mereka sudah wafat puluhan tahun yang lalu dan kini semua tanggung jawab berat itu ada padanya.

Dan andai raja muda itu tahu kalau adiknya, Kim Sanghyuk yang sudah membuat anak semata wayangnya tinggal di bumi atas perintah istrinya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ken memang meminta kepada adik iparnya itu untuk mengajak anaknya bermain di bumi kemudian meninggalkannya di sana, sebelumnya dia sudah memberi tahu sang anak untuk mengikuti Taekwoon yang fotonya sudah ditunjukkannya ke anaknya.

Ken sangat mengagumi Taekwoon, menurutnya remaja yang baru berumur 16 tahun itu sangat hebat. Tinggal jauh dari kedua orang tuanya namun tetap bisa hidup mandiri. Disaat anak-anak lain seusinya sedang sibuk bermanja-manja pada kedua orang tunya, Taekwoon hanya berdiam sendiri di apartemen dan mengerjakan PR sendiri. Disaat anak-anak seusianya dimasakkan bahkan kadang disuapi oleh ibunya, Taekwoon bahkan memasak sendiri dan makan sendiri dalam kesepian. Ken benar-benar sangat mengaguminya. Ditambah dengan perawakan Taekwoon yang gagah serta rupa yang menunjang semakin membuatnya senang. Berhubung dia sudah tua dan sudah punya seorang suami yang mesum, jadi dia sengaja membuat Taekwoon bertemu dengan anaknya. Ken berambisi Taekwoon harus menjadi menantunya kelak, yah… walau hitungan umur anaknya memang lebih tua dari pada Taekwoon. perbandingan umur bangsa VIXX dan manusia bumi sangatlah jauh, begitupun dengan pertumbuhannya. Anaknya memang terlihat seperti anak manusia berumur 6-7 tahunan, namun sebenarnya anaknya sudah berumur 30 tahun. Untuk bangsa VIXX, 30 tahun itu memang masih anak-anak.

"Sayang… apa Hakyeonie akan baik-baik saja?".

Ken memandang suaminya dengan prihatin, dia sungguh tau suaminya tidak bisa jauh dari anak mereka barang sedetik. Namun ambisinya harus tetap berjalan. Pokoknya Taekwoon harus menjadi menantunya. "Tenang saja Ravi-ah, Taekwoonie akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik".

"Sayang… tidak bisakah Taekwoon yang kita bawa ke sini saja?".

"Kau bodoh atau dungu? Taekwoon masih remaja 16 tahun, kita harus menunggu umurnya 20 tahun dulu baru bisa membawanya kemari".

"Haish… kenapa harus Taekwoon? bahkan di VIXX Kingdom's ada Jisoo yang juga sama tampannya dengan Taekwoon. Ada Minhyuk yang sangat menyukai Hakyeon bahkan ada Jongsuk yang sangat tampan dan terkenal itu".

Plak

Ken dengan sepenuh hati memukul kepala suaminya, "Jisoo terlalu manja dan tak akan pernah bisa mandiri. Kau mau menyerahkan anak mu pada orang seperti itu? Dan apa itu? Minhyuk? YAK! Mata mu ditaruh di mana raja mesum! Minhyuk bahkan lebih mesum dari mu! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hakyeon manis kita di apa-apakan olehnya. Jongsuk? Apa kau lupa kalau dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kang Haneul?".

Raja muda itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya gugup melihat kemarahan istrinya. "Baiklah… baiklah… hanya Taekwoon jelek itu yang menjadi menantu kita," sahutnya cepat sembari mendekap erat istrinya". Sebenarnya raja muda itu sangat cemburu pada Taekwoon karena istrinya sangat menyukainya, _lihat saja… aku akan menyiksa mu calon menantu kurang ajar!_

 **0000000000000**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **0000000000000**

Annyeongggg… kkkk… tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ini FF. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama pengen buat VIXX Fantasy… akhirnya dari beberapa ide ini yang teralisasikan… hehhe.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview FF saya yang ' **Obsession of love (Revenge!)'** :

" **GaemGyu92 │ Jelita Jung │ Jang Taeyoung │ DioRah │ Endhaiueo │ jtw │ Hakyeon Jung │ Key Love VIX │ Zoldyk │ Lee'90 │ Rina Purty299 │ DSJung │ shinta lang │ PriscilaIka │ Kim Eun Seob │ Bbangssang │ emma"**

Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Lanjut atau delete? Silahkan sampaikan di review^^… di review ya… jangan di follow saja atau di fave saja^^… bagaimana saya tahu tanggapan ke FF ini kalau cuman di Follo atau di Fave aja atau bahkan dibaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak?

Buat ' **PriscilaIka** '… FF-nya masih lama ya? Ada yang ingin saya lakukan nanti dengan FF itu kalau tujuan saya di FF ini tercapai^^. Sabar neeeeee… #hugs.

Bolehkah tinggalkan review buat saya? Sok… di review… kekekeke.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_ **1 ~**

 **0000000000**

Taekwoon mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Pemuda tampan itu menguap lebar seraya menggeliat namun terhenti ketika menyadari beban di perutnya. Taekwoon membuka matanya lebar dan melihat apa yang memberatkan itu.

"UWAA!".

Remaja berumur 16 tahun itu memekik kuat saat mendapati wajah Yeoni yang memandangnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hehehe… hyung tampannnn!", pekik anak kecil itu semangat.

 _Ahh… matta, kemarin itu bukan mimpi!_ , Taekwoon menatap Yeoni dengan lemas. _Hari ku akan melelahkan!_. "Turun dari atas ku bocah!".

"Shirooo! Hyung tampan hangaaatttt!".

Grep

Dengan polosnya anak kecil yang sesungguh sudah berumur 30 tahun itu memeluk Taekwoon erat, anak itu bahkan mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada dada Taekwoon.

"YayayaYAH!".

"Hihihi… hyungie tampannnn, Yeonie lapaaarrrr!" Yeoni mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan imut. Taekwoon hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, _sial! Kenapa dia imut sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalau begini?_.

"Turun dari atas ku dan aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita".

Yeoni menurut dengan patuh, bocah berkulit hitam itu turun dari tubuh Taekwoon dengan mata mengerjab polos.

"Makan?".

Taekwoon melongo menatap tangan Yeoni yang teracung ke arahnya. "Ck! Aku bahkan belum bangun dan kau sudah meminta makan".

"Makan… makan… makannnnn!".

Bocah imut itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kuat, matanya bahkan sudah berair menatap Taekwoon dengan memelas.

"Aish… baiklah… kita makan!".

Hup

Taekwoon menggendong bocah imut itu dan membawanya ke dapur.

Sret

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat meja di dapur sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan. Taekwoon langsung mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru apartemennya dengan waspada. "Umma?", panggilnya lirih namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Taekwoon membalik-balikkan badannya dengan cepat seraya menatap tajam ke semua penjuru, mengabaikan bocah dalam pelukannya yang sudah meronta hebat dengan mata berbinar.

"Makan makan makaaaannnnnn!".

Bite

"Auuhhh… YAK!".

Taekwoon langsung menurunkan bocah di gendongannya saat anak tersebut menggigit hidungnya dengan kuat.

"Hyungie tampan pabbo, huh!".

"Mmmwoo?", Taekwoon melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dia menatap bocah yang tengah merajuk sembari bersedekap tersebut.

"Hyungie tampan pabbooooo… weeekkk!".

Taekwoon mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya saat anak kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari mendekati meja makan. Namun senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibirnya saat melihat Yeoni tak bisa naik ke kursi yang lumayan tinggi itu. Dengan seringaian jahil Taekwoon berjalan mendekati meja makan.

Grek

Digesernya kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai, diambilnya sepotong besar paha ayam goreng dan memakannya. Matanya melirik bocah manis yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Kau kenapa bocah?".

"Ishh… kursi jelek!"

Bocah imut itu menendang kursi dengan kesal, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal seraya menatap Taekwoon berkaca-kaca. Namun dengan cueknya Taekwoon tetap makan, seringaian jahil bahkan tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hiks… ummaaaaaaa!".

Taekwoon menghela nafas kalah, apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau bocah imut itu sudah menangis dan memanggil 'umma'?. Taekwoon berdiri dan menghampiri bocah imut itu, menggendongnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

Ctak

"Appo!".

Taekwoon menjitak kening Yeoni hingga menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan, "Makanya lain kali jangan kurang ajar bocah. Memintalah dengan baik, oke?".

Yeoni menggerutu dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut imut, namun tak urung bocah manis itu mengangguk juga.

Cup

Taekwoon tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya hingga dia mencium pipi yang menggembung itu. "Chaa… makanlah, hyung mandi dulu".

Yeoni hanya mengangguk, matanya sudah berbinar melihat paha ayam besar di hadapannya. Dengan cepat tangan kecilnya mengambil dan memakan rakus.

Sraksraksrak

Taekwoon yang masih memperhatikan mengelus rambut bocah kecil itu gemas, "Makan pelan-pelan bocah, aku masih lama dan kau bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Entah siapapun yang membuatnya aku sangat berterima kasih. Mungkin umma ku datang subuh tadi dan sudah pergi lagi," Taekwoon berlalu meninggalkan Yeoni dengan mencoba berpikir positif tentang siapapun yang membuat makanan itu.

 **0000000000**

"Eoh… jadi kau meninggalkan Hakyeon di bumi? Di taman bermain yang ramai dengan manusia itu?", Hyunwoo bertanya dengan tak percaya pada adiknya.

"Eoh… Kennie-hyung yang menyuruh ku".

"Dan kau menurutinya bodoh!".

Plak

"Auuuhhh… sakit hyung!".

"Biar saja, biar sekalian kau hilang ingatan. YAK!".

Hyuk melindungi kepalanya saat Hyunwoo mengangkat tangannya, bersikap seolah-olah akan memukul kepalanya lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menuruti omongan Ken hyung, kau bahkan tau sendiri bagaimana terpesonanya Ken hyung pada manusia bernama Jung Taekwoon itu! Aish… michigeta!".

"Jadi kau yang mengirim uri Hakyeon ke bumi Sanghyuk-ah?".

Deg

Keduanya langsung berbalik dan mendapati raja mereka sekaligus kakak kandung mereka, Ravi menata Sanghyuk dengan tajam membuat adik bungsunya itu menunduk takut.

"H-hyung".

"Jawab!".

Sanghyuk memejamkan matanya, _tamatlah riwayat ku. Annyeong siapapun calon istri ku di masa depan… hiks!_. "Ne hyung".

Gret

Raja muda itu mengepalkan jemarinya dengan erat hingga menimbulkan bunyi, membuat Sanghyuk dan Hyunwoo menelan ludahnya gugup dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau!," Ravi menunjuk Sanghyuk dengan murka.

Blarrr

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke belakang saat suara petir menyambar. Sanghyuk dan Hyunwoo langsung bernafas lega saat melihat sang Ratu, berbeda dengan Ravi yang langsung memucat.

"Sayang…".

"Mau kau apakan adik ipar ku raja mesum?!".

Glup

Ravi menelan ludahnya gugup, istrinya ini memang imut namun mengerikan saat marah. Kekuatannya akan langsung memberikan efek yang berlebihan pada tubuhnya. Ravi adalah seorang raja yang memiliki kekuatan tertinggi di VIXX Kingdom's, namun setiap kekuatan punya kelemahan, dan kelemahan kekuatannya ada pada istrinya. "Sa-sayang… maafkan aku, oke?".

"Ck! Seandainya aku tidak datang tepat waktu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adik mu, huh? Apa kau sadar dengan kekuatan mu? Dasar raja mesum pabbo!".

Ravi meringis mendengar omelan istrinya, dia sungguh tidak mempunyai keberanian apapun di depan istri cantiknya ini. Bahkan dia hanya diam saja saat harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh sang istri, raja muda itu men-deathglare kedua adiknya saat mendengar suara cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Mau mati, heh?!," serunya berang.

"Sebelum mereka mati kau yang akan mati duluan".

Glup

 _Sial… aku melupakan kalau Kennie masih ada di sini!_ , rutuknya dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan sayang," Ken berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan senyum mengerikan. Yah… dia sangat beruntung karena bisa membaca pikiran siapa pun. Saat ini pun dia bisa membaca pikiran kedua adik iparnya yang tengah menghina suaminya habis-habisan.

"Pergilah kalian," pinta Ken pada kedua adiknya dengan senyum manis. Keduanya menghormat pada sang kakak ipar dan berlalu dengan sedikit berlari. "Selamat berjuang raja mesum pabbo!".

"YAH!".

BRAK

Suara pintu tertutup kencang dibarengi dengan tawa menggelegar dari kedua adiknya membuat Ravi benar-benar marah, dia menatap sang istri dengan memelas. "Kau menjatuhkan harga diri ku sebagai seorang raja dan kakak di depan adik-adik ku sayang".

"Bahkan mereka menjuluki mu sebagai suami-suami yang takut istri," sahut Ken cuek. Dia menghampiri Ravi dan menariknya menuju kursi taman, mendudukan suaminya dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan sang suami.

Cup

"Jangan marah raja ku, percayalah pada ku. Taekwoon adalah yang terbaik untuk Hakyeon kita".

Ravi menatap istrinya dalam, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah di sembunyikan oleh istrinya namun entah apa itu. Raja muda itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum memeluk pinggang sang istri erat. "Aku hanya merindukannya sayang".

"Kita akan mengunjunginya besok".

"Ck! Kau bahkan sudah mengunjunginya tadi pagi sayang, kau pikir aku tidak tahu dirimu yang nakal ini menyelinap turun ke bumi hanya untuk memasakkan calon mantu kurang aja itu!".

Ken terkekeh ringan, dia memang menyelinap keluar dari VIXX Kingdom's pagi tadi hanya untuk memasakkan menantunya itu. Dia bahkan sempat bermain dengan sang anak sebelum kembali ke dunianya.

Cup

"Mianhae… aku janji besok pagi aku akan mengajak mu sayang".

Ravi hanya mengangguk, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Ken dan mengendusnya. "Hm… bagaimana kalau kita buat adik untuk Hakyeon?", pintanya dengan alis naik turun dan tatapan mesum.

PLAK

"Kau memang pantas mendapat julukan RAJA MESUM!".

Ken turun dari pangkuan Ravi setelah memukul keras kepala suaminya, berlalu dari taman dengan cepat sebelum sang suami menerkamnya.

"Aih… berpura-pura menolak padahal nantinya dia akan mendesah nikmat juga".

"AKU MENDENGAR UCAPAN MU RAVI!".

Raja muda itu langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras, dia lupa kalau istrinya adalah pembaca pikiran walau tak menatap mata lawannya sekali pun!.

 **0000000000**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Taekwoon bertemu dengan bocah mungil menggemaskan itu, segala usaha sudah dilakukannya untuk menemukan kedua orang tua bocah itu namun tak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Taekwoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan keberadaannya terlebih dahulu, Taekwoon berencana menunggu kedua orang tuanya datang dan meminta mereka menyelesaikannya.

"Hei bocah… sampai kapan kau mau menggunakan bando hitam jelek itu, huh?".

"Eoh? Bando? Mwoga?".

"Ck! Bando di kepala mu yang berbentuk telinga kucing itu!".

"Igeo?".

Taekwoon mengangguk saat Yeoni menyentuh sesuatu yang menurut Taekwoon bando.

"Ehehehe…".

Bocah mungil itu hanya tertawa senang sebelum kembali menyedot susunya, matanya kembali terfokus pada film kartun di depannya. Ini adalah hari minggu dan ini adalah kesempatan Taekwoon untuk beristirahat. Keduanya tengah menonton film kartun penguin, Taekwoon bahkan tidak yakin apa yang menarik dari penguin itu sampai bocah mungil di sebelahnya sangat menyukainya.

"Ck… lepas bando jelek mu bocah!".

Yeoni hanya memandang Taekwoon sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada tv di depannya. Taekwoon yang gemas dicuekin akhirnya mendekati bocah manis itu.

Sret

"Appoooo!".

"Eh?".

Taekwoon memandang bocah di depannya yang berteriak kesakitan, wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang mulai berair. Keningnya mengernyit bingung mendapati kejanggalan tersebut. Oh… ayolah… jangan bilang kalau itu telinga. Remaja tampan itu terkekeh tak percaya.

Sret

"APPOOO! ISH… HYUNG TAMPAN PABBO!".

Yeoni yang memang kesakitan saat sesuatu yang dikatakan Taekwoon sebagai bando jelek ditarik dengan kuat. Bocah kecil itu menatap Taekwoon tajam dengan menggemaskan.

"Haha…," ramaja itu tertawa frustasi. Oh… kejutan apa lagi ini? Setelah makanan-makanan yang selalu ada setiap pagi di meja, sekarang dia baru menyadari kalau benda itu adalah telinga?

Crap!

Ditatapnya tajam bocah manis yang kini bahkan sudah menangis itu, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Berusaha menolak semua yang didapatinya kini, Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki kamar.

Brak

Dibantingnya pintu kamar dengan kuat, mengabaikan tangisan bocah mungil yang mungkin saja sangat kesakitan juga takut. "Haha… apa yang salah dengan ku! Siluman, huh? Sialan!".

Prang

Remaja tanggung itu meninju kaca di depannya dengan kuat, matanya menatap tajam darah yang mengalir di jemarinya. Mengabaikannya Taekwoon berjalan menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan badannya dengan pikiran kacau. Logikanya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ditemuinya, dia hidup di jaman yang serba modern dan canggih dan masih ada yang namanya siluman? Bullshit sekali!.

Namun seberapa kuat Taekwoon menolak kenyataan itu, bukti nyata sudah berada di depannya. Taekwoon mengusak kasar rambutnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya, berharap saat dia bangun nanti semua ini hanya mimpi.

 **0000000000**

WWWUUUSSSHHH

Angin kencang bertiup di dataran VIXX Kingdom's, beberapa rakyat Kingdom's tersebut ketakutan dan masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing. Entah apa yang membuat raja muda mereka marah hingga angin kencang dan besar bertiup. Inilah salah satu kekuatan raja muda mereka yang ramah, kala marah maka angin akan menyampaikan kemarahannya keseluruh penjuru Kingdom's. Mereka hanya bisa berharap ratu cantik mereka yang imut itu bisa meredakan amarah sang raja, atau mereka semua akan mati mengenaskan karena terhempas kesana kemari oleh angin kemurkaan sang raja. Ini baru salah satu kekuatan raja yang menakutkan, bagaimana kalau sampai kekuatan yang lainnya juga keluar. Ughh… mereka tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka semua.

Sementara itu di dalam istana, Ken tengah sibuk meredakan kemarah suaminya. Semua berawal saat mereka melihat ke kaca starlight yang bersinar terang, menandakan kalau anak mereka yang terpisah jauh tengah kesakitan dan menangis. Ravi langsung saja menuju **starlight han,** tempat kaca besar starlight berada. Di sana, melalui kaca penghubung antar VIXX Kingdom's dengan dunia lain, raja muda itu melihat bagaimana Taekwoon menarik kuat telinga kucing anaknya. Raja muda itu juga melihat bagaimana sang anak yang menangis diabaikan oleh Taekwoon.

"Ssshhh…!," Raja muda itu mendesis mengerikan dengan mata yang berubah menjadi menyala terang berwarna ungu, tangannya mengepal erat giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah.

Ken yang sedari tadi mengikuti langsung pucat pasi melihat perubahan sang suami, ratu muda itu langsung menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya dengan kuat. Menahan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya akibat hawa mengerikan sang suami. Dielusnya dengan lembut punggung sang raja, meraih wajahnya memalingkan dari cermin besar itu. "Sayang… ugh," Ken meringis kecil merasakan panasnya tubuh sang suami. "Hei sayang… lihat aku, um?", lirihnya menahan segala rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Dia adalah ratu yang terikat hidup dan mati bersama sang raja, saat raja marah ratulah yang paling merasakan dampaknya. Tubuhnya akan melemas karena kesakitan yang menyerangnya, hubungan raja dan ratu bukan hanya sekedar hubungan biasa seperti istilah suami istri dalam dunia manusia. Hubungan mereka suci yang mengikat lahir batin keduanya, mereka sudah menyatu jiwa dan raga juga darah, apapun yang terjadi pada salah satunya maka yang lain pun akan merasakannya. Menahan semua kesakitan yang menderanya, Ken mencium suaminya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit. Hidungnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah kental dimana kulitnya mulai mengelupas terbakar panas tubuh suaminya.

Deg

Raja muda itu tersadar dengan bau anyir dari istrinya, warna matanya kembali kebentuk semula. Angin kencang perlahan mereda seiring dengan panas tubuhnya yang juga mereda. Raja muda itu menatap tak percaya pada istrinya yang terlihat mengenaskan.

Grep

Ravi menangkap tubuh lemah penuh luka sang istri, matanya memanas melihat keadaan istrinya. Dia melakukannya lagi, dia menyakiti istrinya lagi. Air matanya menetes melihat senyum penuh kelegaan di wajah sang istri. Didekapnya erat kepala sang istri saat menutup mata kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kennie… hiks… sayang, maafkan aku… hiks".

Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh lemah sang istri dengan tangisan pilu, menyesali semua kesalahannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Jauh di depan pintu, Hyunwoo dan Sanghyuk hanya bisa memandang sendu raja dan ratu mereka. Keduanya ingin membantu namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Kakak kandung mereka itu sangat jauh diatas mereka. Sanghyuk bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya, penyesalan menyerang jiwanya kala melihat kejadian ini. _Aku… apa aku harus mengambil Hakyeon lagi? Tapi tidak bisa! Sumpah sialan itu tak bisa aku langgar kecuali Ken hyung yang memutuskannya. Maafkan aku hyungie, mianhae_.

 **0000000000**

 **~ T B C ~**

 **0000000000**

Jangan meminta panjang-panjang yaaaa… itu apa itu? Ommooo… beneran saya yang ngetik? Itu beneran isi kepala saya? Aahhhhh… saya kagettttt!

Mau balas review dulu^^.

.

 **Vixxbunny18 :** Oke… ini lanjutannya^^, terima kasih sudah baca bahkan review^^.

.

 **Hakyeon Jung :** Lu ngapus FF lagi saeng? Elehhhh… ngapa diapus? Kkkkk… kita lihat aja bagaimana kesingkronan tangan sama otak ku nanti #plak. Gomawo sudah baca dan review sangiieeeee, ini sudah dilanjut.

.

 **GaemGyu92 :** Ecciieeeee… yang satu tahun tujuh bulanannnnnn #banting. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo namsaeengggggg… sudah baca dan review.

.

 **jtw :** Eccieeee… yang bersamaan baca dan reviewnya ma si kopel. Dasar kopel mesummmm #tendang. Gomawo namsaeng sudah baca juga review. Ini lanjutannnyyyyaaaaaa.

.

 **shinta lang :** Oke… ini sudah dilanjutttttt, semoga beneran seru TT_TT, kalau nggak maafkan saya, ini fantasi pertama saya untuk VIXX… hiks. Gomawo sudah baca dan reviewwww

.

 **Kim Eun Seob :** Kkkkk… sama-sama pedopil saengggg, emmm… bagaimana ya bilangnya, mereka di tengah-tengah dek, antara langit ma bumi… etdah… apa ya bahasanya, nanti deh dicari… hiks. Hooorrreeee… akhirnya aku tahu siapa itu BinSuk, Wonbin Jongsuk ya? Kkkkkkk…. Pengen nanya tapi lupa-lupa mulu. Gomawo sudah baca dan review saengggg.

.

 **Key Love VIXX :** Okeeeee… ini lanjutannya naaakkkk… kkkkk. Bukan langit nak, tapi diantara bumi dan langit, ditengah-tengah. Kayak dunia tak kasat mata gitu. Eh… tak kasat mata? Gaib dong -_-. Gomawo sudah baca dan review naaakkkk #hugs.

.

 **Rina Putry299 :** 299 iku opo put? Oke… ini lanjutannya, gomawo sudah baca dan review… kkkk

.

 **PriscilaIka :** Kkkkk… aihh… cuman sekali doang saeng di delettttt… ini bakalan lanjut. Semoga beneran lucu nantinya. Gomawoooooo… hiks, terharu saya TT_TT. Doakan bisa apdet setiap hari dan apa yang menjadi tujuan di FF ini tercapai, biar bisa cepet apdet FF yang satunya lagi. Matur nuwon sudah baca dan review^^.

.

 **zoldyk :** Thank you^^. Makasih lo ya sudah baca dan review^^.

.

 **Jelita Jung :** Semangat saeng untuk ujiannnyyyaaaaaa. Berhenti dulu ngetik FF-nya, belajar duluuuuuuuuu. Kkkk… tunggu aja kejutannya, oke? Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah baca dan review sangie^^.

.

 **Nam627 :** Ahh… makasih, semoga bener-bener daebak sampe akhir TT_TT, baru pertama buat fantasi di VIXX, semoga gak ngecewakan sampe akhir nanti. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review^^.

.

Buat yang cuman follow sama fave, semoga di chapter 1 ini mau review. Sumpah… saya sudah utik-utik ni FFn, ada gak pengaturan buat off-in Fave ma Follownya tanpa review terlebih dahulu. Ada yang tahu? Tolong beritahu saya, karena sejujurnya cuman di follow dan fave tanpa review itu nyesek senyesek-nyeseknyalahhhh… TT_TT.Hal ini juga yang membuat banyak author malas ngelanjutin FF-nya karena kadang bahkan banyak sudah kejadian FF yang gak ada reviewnya tapi Follow sama Fave-nya buanyyaaakkkk! Kesianlah sama kami para author -_-.

Oke… sekian dulu. Bolehlah minta review lagi untuk chapter ini? Delete atau lanjut? monggo di review ahhh… hehehe.


	3. Chapter 2

**0000000000000**

 **~ Chapter sebelumnya ~**

 **0000000000000**

Ravi menangkap tubuh lemah penuh luka sang istri, matanya memanas melihat keadaan istrinya. Dia melakukannya lagi, dia menyakiti istrinya lagi. Air matanya menetes melihat senyum penuh kelegaan di wajah sang istri. Didekapnya erat kepala sang istri saat menutup mata kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kennie… hiks… sayang, maafkan aku… hiks".

Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh lemah sang istri dengan tangisan pilu, menyesali semua kesalahannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Jauh di depan pintu, Hyunwoo dan Sanghyuk hanya bisa memandang sendu raja dan ratu mereka. Keduanya ingin membantu namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Kakak kandung mereka itu sangat jauh diatas mereka. Sanghyuk bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya, penyesalan menyerang jiwanya kala melihat kejadian ini. _Aku… apa aku harus mengambil Hakyeon lagi? Tapi tidak bisa! Sumpah sialan itu tak bisa aku langgar kecuali Ken hyung yang memutuskannya. Maafkan aku hyungie, mianhae_.

.

.

.

 **0000000000000**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **0000000000000**

.

.

.

Ravi menatap Ken dengan sendu, istrinya itu belum membuka mata indahnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak dimana dia kehilangan control atas dirinya sendiri ketika melihat buah hati tercintanya menangis.

"Yang mulia".

Raja muda itu menoleh dan menemukan Hyunwoo tengah memandangnya, "Pergilah… aku tidak berminat menghadiri pertemuan itu".

"Tapi hyung".

"Jebal Hyunwoo-ah, aku hanya ingin bersama Kennie saat ini".

Hyunwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Aku dan Sanghyuk akan menggantikan mu hyung. Semoga yang mulia ratu segera sadar".

"Gomawo, pergilah dan kabarkan pada ku hasilnya".

Hyunwoo mengangguk singkat dan berlalu dari kamar pribadi sang raja, meninggalkan raja muda yang lagi-lagi harus meratapi kebodohannya karena menyakiti kembali sang istri. "Mianhae sayang, aku mengingkari janji ku".

Sret

Ravi menatap tangannya kaget saat merasakan gerakan lemah, dia menatap wajah istrinya dengan harapan besar. Melihat mata sang istri bergerak-gerak perlahan membuat matanya memanas, akhirnya istrinya tercinta sadar dari tidur panjanganya. Digenggamnya dengan kuat jemari lemah Ken.

"Kennie… chagiya… kau sadar sayang," lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan. Digenggamnya dengan kuat jemari lemah istrinya seraya menciuminya dengan sayang.

Ratu muda yang masih sangat lemah itu hanya mampu tersenyum lemah, dia bisa merasakan penyesalan besar sang suami. Dia juga tahu kalau suaminya itu terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sungguh ingin dia memeluknya dengan erat menenangkan dengan semua kata cintanya, namun sungguh tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ravi terus menciumi jemari sang istri dengan sayang, air matanya bahkan tidak berhenti mengalir semenjak istrinya tersadar beberapa detik yang lalu. Hatinya sekali lagi mengucapkan janji bahkan dia tak akan pernah menyakiti ratunya lagi.

 **0000000000000**

"Hyungie tampan…," anak kecil itu memanggil lirih dengan wajah menunduk takut. Sudah seminggu ini hyung yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu mendiamkannya, mengacuhkannya, tidak memperdulikannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa salah yang sudah dibuatnya, dia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Bocah mungil menggemaskan itu sudah jera saat Taekwoon membentaknya dengan keras. Tiga hari yang lalu dia merasa lapar dan membangunkan hyung tampannya itu untuk makan, namun bukan makanan yang didapatkannya, melainkan bentakan keras dan juga tatapan tajam menakutkan.

"Hiks… Yeonie lapar… eottoke? Ummaaa… hiks…," bocah kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya di belakang pintu kamar mandi dengan kaki ditekuk, wajahnya manisnya terbenam di lekukakan kakinya dengan air mata yang berlinang. meringkuk menyedihkan dengan suara tangisan yang memilukan. "Hiks… umma… Yeonie takut, hiks… appa…," jika biasanya dia akan mudah mendapatkan makanannya namun tidak dengan hari ini, ini adalah hari minggu dan Taekwoon tidak akan kemana-mana.

Pagi tadi, bocah manis itu ingin menegur Taekwoon namun sudah keburu takut duluan, saat Taekwoon masuk ke kamar setelah mandi, dengan cepat dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di dalam sana. Bahkan semingguan ini dia tidur di sofa tanpa selimut juga bantal. Tubuh kecilnya yang butuh kehangatan dan kelembutan harus merasakan dinginnya malam serta kerasnya sofa. Bocah mungil itu akan beranjak menyembunyikan dirinya kala pagi tiba, menyembunyikan dirinya dimana pun asalkan Taekwoon tak melihatnya. Ketika Taekwoon pergi ke sekolah, dia akan keluar secara perlahan dengan wajah waspada, takut sewaktu-waktu Taekwoon akan datang dan menemukannya. Dengan langkah takut-takut dia menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan langsung meminum susu, memakan sepiring nasi dan lauk yang sepertinya memang khusus disediakan untuknya. Begitu terus dilakukannya selama seminggu ini, dia hanya bisa berharap hyung tampannya itu tidak marah padanya lagi.

.

.

.

Taekwoon memperhatikan bocah mungil yang bersembunyi di belakang sofa dengan miris. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar marah, dia hanya shock dan tanpa sadar membentak bahkan mengabaikan bocah tersebut.

Bocah mungil yang mengaku bernama Yeoni dan selalu membuatnya merasa senang dan tak kesepian akhir-akhir ini. Hah… siapapun tak akan percaya kalau ternyata kedua tonjolan yang mirip bando telinga kucing itu asli, hei… ini jaman modern dan dia tidak mempercayai itu semua.

Dan sekarang?

Apa yang ada di depannya benar-benar membuatnya sangat shock. "Hei bocah…," Taekwoon memanggil Hakyeon dengan lembut, tangannya melambai pada anak manis tersebut yang tengah mengintipnya memalui pinggiran kursi. Hakyeon keluar secara perlahan dia melangkah dengan takut-takut dan sesekali menatap Taekwoon cemas. Kedua tangannya saling meremas di depan dadanya dengan kaki yang mengapit layaknya orang yang sedang kebelet buang air kecil. Taekwoon bahkan nyaris menyemburkan tawa lebarnya melihat tingkah Hakyeon.

"Hyung tampan…", lirihnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Taekwoon tersenyum lembut. "Kemarilah," pintanya yang langsung dituruti oleh Hakyeon.

Hup

Taekwoon mengangkat Hakyeon dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan, dia beralih kearah kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu kemudian menuangkannya di dalam gelas. "Minumlah," ujarnya dengan senyum lembut seraya menatap bocah manis di depannya.

Hakyeon mengerjabkan kedua matanya dengan imut, mencerna semua yang dilakukan Hakyeon. Perlahan senyum manis mengembang di bibir pucatnya, "Um…," dia mengangguk senang dan langsung meneguk habis semuanya. "Lagi," serunya dengan riang.

Taekwoon mengusak rambut Hakyeon gemas, dia mengelap sisa susu di sudut bibir Hakyeon dengan lembut, "Tidak… kau belum makan apa-apa bocah. Makan dulu nanti baru minum susu lagi," dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat Hakyeon mengangguk antusias, membuat rambutnya yang lembut bergerak seiring dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Tunggulah… akan ku buatkan makanan".

"hehhe…," bocah manis itu hanya mengangguk senang dengan senyum ceria, akhirnya hyung tampannya kembali dan sudah memaafkannya. _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat hyung tampan marah lagi… hehehe._

Namun manusia memang hanya bisa berencana, semua Tuhan yang menentukan. Bocah manis itu bahkan tak sadar ada sesuatu yang berubah pada bagian tubuhnya, demikian juga dengan Taekwoon. Sesuatu yang kembali akan membuat Taekwoon menjauh dari bocah mungil itu, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

 **0000000000000**

Ravi mendengus melihat anaknya juga istrinya yang tertawa bahagia saat melihat Taekwoon melalukan hal-hal manis pada Hakyeon. "Ish… aku bahkan bisa lebih dari dia," cibirnya lirih dengan bibir komat-kamit tak jelas. Sebenarnya Ken tau kalau sedari tadi suaminya itu tengah menggerutu, dia sengaja hanya mendiamkannya saja. Tadi dengan begitu bersemangat dia menarik raja muda itu ke VIXX Dom untuk menyaksikan, lebih tepatnya melihat kondisi putra semata wayang mereka setelah semingguan lebih ini mereka abaikan.

"Berhenti menggerutu raja mesum," sinis Ken.

"Aish… apa hebatnya bocah tembok itu?" pekik Ravi kuat, dia bahkan mengabaikan tawa Sanghyuk dan Hyunwoo yang berdiri beberapa centi meter di belakang mereka.

"Dia lebih hebat dari pada ku, dalam segala HAL!". Ratu yang suka jahil itu menyeringai melihat wajah cemberut suaminya, dia mengerling ke arah Sanghyuk dan Hyunwoo untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Mata indah ratu negeri VIXX itu mengedar ke jendela, semburat jingga nampak di langit VIXX, ratu manis itu tersenyum bahwa tanda sebentar lagi malam terlihat.

"Yeobo…," lirihnya dengan suara mendayu dan mata mengedip nakal membuat suaminya tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ke-Kennie…".

Fiuh~~

Glup

Ravi menelan ludahnya kasar saat istrinya dengan sengaja meniup jakunnya dengan sensual. "Tidakkah kau merindukan ku, hum?" lirih Ken dengan mata indahnya yang dibuat sayu.

"Oh… ratu cantik ku, aku sangat merindukan mu sayang," Ravi langsung menarik Ken ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir merekah itu dengan dalam.

 **0000000000000**

Malam menjelang terlihat Taekwoon yang tengah asik menonton TV dengan bocah manis yang tiduran di pahanya. Tangan pemuda itu asik mengelus-elus rambut halus Hakyeon. Sebenarnya tontonan ini sangat tidak menarik bagi Taekwoon, namun karena rengekan Hakyeon mau tidak mau akhirnya pemuda tampan itu menemaninya.

"Ya bocah… sudah malam, apa kau belum mengantuk, huh?".

"Belum…".

Taekwoon mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban Hakyeon, dengan sengaja di pencetnya hidung mungil itu hingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan.

"Sakit hyung tampannnn!".

"Ayo tidur… aku mengantuk bocah nakal!".

"Shiroooo… kartunnya belum habis!".

Taekwoon memutar matanya jengah, sungguh dia menyesal telah mengajari Hakyeon berbagai macam aktivitas manusia jika akhirnya harus seperti ini. Pemuda tampan itu memang mengajari bocah manis tersebut beberapa hal, membaca, menulis, bahkan beberapa aktivitas seperti berolah raga. Taekwoon berencana mengatakan keberadaan Hakyeon kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau tidak ada yang mencarinya hingga sebulan kemudian.

"Bocah tengik… kalau kau tidak mau tidur aku tidur duluan, dan pintu akan ku kunci!," Taekwoon menyeringai senang melihat tampang horror Hakyeon.

Pip

Dan seringaian itu semakin melebar saat melihat Hakyeon dengan cepat mematikan TV dan langsung berdiri di sampingnya. "Kajja hyung tampan… kita tidur," sahut Hakyeon cepat, dia memeluk lengan Taekwoon erat seraya menatap dengan mata berkedip lucu dan imut.

Taekwoon hanya memincingkan matanya cuek dan melangkah pelan, dia membiarkan bocah manis itu memegangi lengannya dengan erat. Seandainya dia mau memperhatikan sejenak, pasti Taekwoon akan terkejut dengan perubahan Hakyeon. Hei… beberapa minggu yang lalu tinggi bocah manis itu bahkan tak sampai sepinggangnya, sekarang…? Bahkan bocah manis itu bisa menggandeng lengannya dengan sangat erat sembari berjalan beriringan menuju kamar.

 **0000000000000**

Ravi memandang sendu pada putranya melalui cermin yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi TV baginya, terlihat sekali perubahan pada diri anaknya. Istrinya memang tidak tahu satu hal yang bisa membuat nyawa anak mereka berbahaya, raja muda itu menatap sendu wajah damai istrinya yang tertidur. Dia harus mengatakan semuanya kepada ratunya itu besok, tentang satu hal yang dia sangat yakin akan membuat istrinya menyesal karena sudah bermain-main dengan hukum alam VIXX Kingdom's "Hakyeon-ah… tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, appa akan menjemput mu nak," lirihnya. Raja muda itu mendongak seraya memejamkan matanya kuat, kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Dia menoleh sekali lagi menatap wajah damai ratunya, perlahan senyum indah namun penuh sirat kepedihan di matanya tercipta.

Cup

Raja muda itu berlama-lama mengecup sayang kening istrinya, "Aku sangat mencintai mu ratu ku, sangat. Aku harap kau menerima keputusan ku ini".

Grep

Didekapnya erat tubuh indah ratunya setelah membaringkan tubuhnya, mengecup sekali lagi kening halus sang ratu dan kemudian terlelap dengan kerutan di keningnya. Kerutan yang menandakan beban hidup yang harus di pikulnya mulai besok. _Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik_ , doanya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

 **0000000000000**

 **~ T B C ~**

 **0000000000000**

Annyeonggggg… kkkkk… mian mian lama apdet… ada beberapa kendala sebelumnya dan setelahnya kesibukan datang silih berganti. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semakin aneh? Semakin gak nyambung? Maaffff #pundung. Oh iya... Ada beberapa penyebutan yang saya ubah nantinya. Untuk sekarang satu... Yang baca pasti tau mana yang says ubah. Ahhhh... Kalo tomorrow boys di jadiin epep dengan pair LeoN bagus gak? Kkkkkk... Kepikiran tadi... Aish... Kim Namsooooo #plakkk

Terima kasih buat:

" **GaemGyu92│jtw│Jelita Jung│Nam627│PriscilaIka (semoga tetap sabar menunggu TT_TT│shinta lang (chukka untuk babynya^^ │nadoxoxo│Key Love VIXX │Endhaiueo│Rina Putry299│Achahakyeon (Eoh… Hakyeon baca epep ku #plakk… keinget akun IG Hakyeon) │Kim Eun Seob│Jung Hyerin13│Hakyeon Jung │Han Jaeyoung"**

Yang sudah mau review di chapter 1^^… neomu neomu gomawoooooo #pelukatu2. Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan… hehe… selingan sebelum konflik yang agak berat muncul #ngekk… berat juga beban mikirnya #plak.

Bolehkah minta review lagi? saya tunggu uneg-unegnya tentang ff ini di kotak review^^.


End file.
